


Let Me

by nhamjoons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slight fluff, Spanking, condoms are important, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhamjoons/pseuds/nhamjoons
Summary: Chanyeol has a way of expressing himself when he's jealous.





	Let Me

 

“Look, I’m sorry!” Chanyeol faces Kyungsoo and places his hands on either side of his arms—his face sporting an upset, scrunched up expression, somehow still adorable. He sounded quite whiny though. “Baby, I just don’t like it when people get too close to you, especially not him.”

“You’re being unfair about this.” Kyungsoo uncrosses his arms. “You know that, right?”

Chanyeol scoffs, taking his hands off Kyungsoo, and crossing his own arms just as Kyungsoo had unfolded his.

“What’s getting you this upset? Why are you so worried? I’m right here,” Kyungsoo steps closer. “Not to mention that I’m all yours... I don’t understand what it is exactly that’s making you like this.”

Chanyeol mumbles, but neither of them could understand what he was supposed to say. They remain quiet for a few moments. “You can still sleep in the bed, though, you know. It’s late anyway, this isn’t going to go anywhere. We’re both tired, we can’t really talk properly like this.” Kyungsoo says as he takes off his sweater, planning to head to bed just a bit deeper inside their apartment. “I love you, Chanyeol. Good night.”

 

[   ;   ]

 

Kyungsoo throws his used pair of jeans shirt in the laundry bin in the bathroom and heads towards the bed they shared—left only in his boxer shorts. He misses, and comes back to pick his clothes up and turn the lights off as well. He turns around, only to see Chanyeol towering over him in his white, skin tight, sleeveless shirt. Kyungsoo’s breathing catches, “Babe, come on. Don’t sneak up on me like that, you know I—,”

" _Shh._ " His words are cut short, Chanyeol grips his shoulders, pushes him down to his knees with just enough strength for him to know he can’t do anything about it, but not enough for it to actually hurt. “Suck my cock, now.” Chanyeol says with ease and authority; slides his shirt off with one swift motion, Kyungsoo is fumbling for words—and their eyes meet again.

But then Kyungsoo’s eyes start to wander all over his boyfriend’s body. Jeans skin tight, hugging his thighs so dangerously tight. Shirtless, hair a little messed after he had taken his top off so roughly. Kyungsoo was so busy staring and letting himself be left in shock that he doesn’t notice how Chanyeol’s rather relaxed expression grow into something... darker. The poor boy barely had a second to take up how Chanyeol’s demeanor had changed; Kyungsoo had been pulled up, and pushed into their bed. “Baby, what are you doing? It’s—,”

Chanyeol shakes his head, lets out a low chuckle and looks to his left. “That’s not what you’re supposed call me.”

“Daddy,” Kyungsoo corrects himself.

Chanyeol looks at him with hooded eyes, and Kyungsoo thinks he knows what’s about to happen—but little does he know how much his boyfriend has planned to do to him. Chanyeol easily manhandles Kyungsoo, so in just a couple of seconds, he already has him on his lap. Kyungsoo misses where Chanyeol had gotten the ball gag, because next thing he knew he had it strapped around his head and he found himself getting further aroused. Chanyeol sits on the cotton-covered bed, the back of his kneed on the soft thing’s edge. His elbow rests on Kyungsoo’s upper back.  


“Why,” Chanyeol lets out a sigh. “Didn’t you suck when I specifically asked you to do so?” He asks in a calm, yet frightening, tone. His face is stern, yet relaxed. He caresses, explores his boyfriend’s ass with a soft moan of admiration. Kyungsoo is unable to speak, afraid of how quickly the gentle feel of the strokes of Chanyeol’s fingers could turn into an open palm slapping his bum, surely leaving red marks.

  


“What are you so afraid of, baby...?” Chanyeol says rather loudly. Kyungsoo shivers. He opens his mouth to speak, but the sound of his boyfriend slapping a side of his ass piercingly fills the room before he could even register what had just happened. “So _that’s_ why you seemed so frightened.” Kyungsoo groans.

  


“Mmm... I like that.” Chanyeol rests his palm where his hand had just hit. “Moan for me. Come on, make it loud.”

  


_Slap._ Kyungsoo groans again. "Louder, come on."

  


Slap. Kyungsoo moans scandalously. "You can do better than that. I want everyone," _slap._ "To know," _slap._ Chanyeol curiously touches and runs his hands ever so slightly over the places of behind Kyungsoo’s thighs.

 

_Slap._ "You're mine." Kyungsoo is whimpering like a puppy. A series of the sound of strikes, skin slapping against skin—accompanied and replied to by Kyungsoo moaning—fill the room. Ten, twenty, thirty hits. Pure filth is what it is. Chanyeol is torturing Kyungsoo, now nothing but distressed, desperate, needy and hard on his lap.

 

“Daddy,” Kyungsoo says through sweat, tears and through the ball gag. “Please.”

 

Chanyeol undoes the toy from his face; Kyungsoo lets out a cough. “No more.” He says more clearly this time, but he is breathing heavily, his cock throbbing and digging into the side of Chanyeol’s thigh. He could barely slur for proper words, but he continues to heave from his lungs that they almost sound like moans. Chanyeol guides Kyungsoo to sink to his knees. “Ready to be the good little toy you’re supposed to be for daddy yet?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Kyungsoo swallows the lump in his throat, and nods. “Fuck my mouth please. I want to taste your thick cock, want it deep down my throat.”

 

Chanyeol seems perplexed but satisfied, probably by how Kyungsoo could have possibly looked so damn good along with the dirty words that kept dripping from his mouth. “Keep your hands on your lap; they are not to move from there. You aren’t allowed to touch yourself, you’re only allowed to be even _close_ to trying to cum when I’m inside you or until I say so. This,” Chanyeol eyes the boy kneeling before him and sighs. “And everything else,” He flourishes the smooth skin of Kyungsoo’s arm. “Is all mine.”

“Don’t be a tease, darling.” Chanyeol lightly runs his fingers on a side of Kyungsoo’s face; he shivers. “Suck me off.” Kyungsoo’s hands shake on his lap, fingers twitching and fidgeting against themselves. Chanyeol undoes his belt and jeans on his own. Kyungsoo was about to take Chanyeol’s sex out of his underwear, but Chanyeol takes his hand and puts it back onto his lap. “Use your mouth, baby.”

 

Kyungsoo only obediently complies, finally letting himself go, and allows Chanyeol to control him completely. Kyungsoo submits, letting whatever pleasure he can get sink to his core and drinks up every drop of it; Kyungsoo moans. Completely submitting himself—surrendering to Chanyeol’s words.

Chanyeol leans back, letting his shoulders support his weight on the sheets. Kyungsoo presses his tongue flat against the boxer shorts, feeling how hard Chanyeol has gone. He bites the gartered hem of the underwear, pulling the material down and rendering Chanyeol naked. “There we go, baby, you like the taste of daddy’s cock?” Chanyeol smoothly, gently puts his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair—only to get a firm grip and ease his head closer to his crotch; the dominant’s sex sinks, disappears into his submissive’s mouth.

Chanyeol watches his boyfriend suck his tip, sinking and getting his member wet enough for him to be able to move up and down easily; and he does exactly that. Kyungsoo wastes no time in setting a steady speed, his moans resonate through Chanyeol, vibrations surging through his dominant’s inner thighs, making him shiver. “Ah,” Chanyeol moans. “You’re doing great, baby.”

 

 

Tears form in the corners of Kyungsoo’s eyes; the feeling of something fill his mouth so well gets him even harder. His hands clench into fists, shivering, but remain on his lap. He slowly moves his head downward, taking up every inch until he feels the tip hit his throat. He keeps himself bottomed out for a few seconds; he groans—Chanyeol comes in his throat. Chanyeol rides his orgasm in Kyungsoo’s mouth, now having a hold of Kyungsoo’s head as he fucks himself into his throat, the wetness of his come making is easier to thrust.

 

Kyungsoo is dazed; but Chanyeol immediately drags Kyungsoo to lie on the bed, manhandling him so easy again. Kyungsoo is panting, heart beating quick and heavy—Chanyeol kisses him. Their lips move in accord with each other, knowing exactly how they are to kiss like they have every step memorized. Chanyeol palms Kyungsoo through how little he was left wearing. “Daddy, oh god.” Kyungsoo moans through the kiss, Chanyeol’s lips crashing against his.

 

“Shhh, darling.” Chanyeol has Kyungsoo’s dick tight in his hand now, stroking ever so slowly up and down. “Let me.” His grip is merciless, warm and firm. Kyungsoo is squirming under Chanyeol, the dominant’s lips ravishing and tiring the submissive’s lips.

 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo gasps. The lube is cold, coated around Chanyeol’s fingers, stretching him open. He hadn’t even noticed Chanyeol take the lube from the table drawer next to their bed.

 

Chanyeol starts out slowly. Even though he already has pre-cum leaking out and halfway to the edge, Kyungsoo objects. “Faster...”

 

“So rude,” Chanyeol sneaks a smirk in the series of kisses. “Impatient,” He engages into a messy rhythm, his strokes quick and ruthless. Kyungsoo is scratching at Chanyeol’s back now, “Daddy, that’s— _holy fuck_ —too much.” Kyungsoo’s knees are weakening, legs sliding and kicking against the sheets from the sudden stimulation.

 

“You said you want it faster, baby. You asked so rudely, I’m already giving you what you want... Should I stop? Hm?” Chanyeol says.

 

“No, daddy, don’t. Please, I want more. You make me feel so good.” Kyungsoo whimpers, his words turning to hush whispers. “I love how tight your hands feel around my cock. Oh god, daddy, I’m going to co—,” And with that, Chanyeol stops.

 

Kyungsoo is vision is fuzzy after being almost over the edge only for the pleasure to stop; next thing he knew he was back on Chanyeol’s lap. “Be a good boy for me, kitten. Let daddy finger your ass.”

 

Kyungsoo feels small, vulnerable over Chanyeol’s touch, basking in the pleasure of being manhandled. “Yes, daddy.”

 

“Good boy.” Chanyeol says seductively, his voice deep and warm. Chanyeol circles his fingers around the hole of Kyungsoo’s ass, inserting one inside before he imagined, only for it to be pulled out and replaced by a hard slap and a firm squeeze on his bum.

 

Kyungsoo moans, and Chanyeol’s finger is back inside. He gasps softly, trembling as Chanyeol goes deeper, Kyungsoo relaxes and the sting subsides, thrusts becoming steady and set. “More, _daddy_ , fuck.” Kyungsoo lets out a desperate plea.

 

Chanyeol replaces one with two, then three—thrusting and shoving as far as his fingers can go. Kyungsoo lets his moans escape, careless to whoever might hear them because he feels so full yet so unsatisfied.

 

“I want your cock, daddy.” Kyungsoo barely whispers, already shy from how dirty his words had been. “I’ve been a good for you, I need your cock, daddy, please. I’m stretched out enough, please, I want you.” Chanyeol admires the ripples the muscles on Kyungsoo’s back makes when he begs.

 

Without a warning, he pulls his fingers out—barely giving Kyungsoo any time to beg for Chanyeol to replace the emptiness. He takes the lube and slathers more of the liquid onto his cock. “I could get off on my own, baby, leave you fucked out from just my fingers right there. Wouldn’t want that, would you?”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, daddy, please.”

 

“Be a good boy for me, take my cock without hesitation then?” Chanyeol rests his tip around the ring of muscle on Kyungsoo’s ass, sliding a little bit inside. “Can you do that for me, slut?”

 

“Y-yes, daddy. Fuck, _please,_ fuck me. I want it to _hurt._ ” Kyungsoo whimpers breathlessly. “I love how you make me feel so good, make me feel so fucking good.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t speak, wiggling his cock a bit deeper inside Kyungsoo until the head is fully in. “Daddy, you feel so good. I need _more_. Oh god, I’m a _slut_ for you.” Chanyeol loses it; pulls out and takes the condom that rested next to the bottle of the lube form the corner of their bed, and rips the foil of the rubber open.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to plunge into Kyungsoo; it only takes Chanyeol a short grunt to savor the pleasure, but Kyungsoo _moans_. Chanyeol’s thrusts steadily paced, only releasing the most brief, quiet grunts while Kyungsoo’s moans are ragged, desperate and hungry for more. Chanyeol slams his boyfriend down in fast, express thrusts.

 

Both are lost, concentrated, and focused on the feelings of absolute ecstasy—the pleasure taking control over their words, turning them into nothing but filthy moans. “A-ah, I’m your fucktoy, daddy, oh my god.” Kyungsoo stutters breathily. “You make me feel so fucking good. Ah,”

 

“ _Kitten_ ,” Chanyeol whispers harshly; Kyungsoo swallows, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes again from how good he feels. Chanyeol is hitting Kyungsoo’s prostate with every damn thrust; not long, he senses that Kyungsoo is dangerously close to the edge, and he is too.

 

“Wait for me, baby.” Chanyeol starts to use his hands on Kyungsoo’s dick, moving his them in time with fucking his prostate, making it harder for him to hold back his orgasm. Kyungsoo’s eyes are shut tight. “Come when daddy does.” Chanyeol continues to pound into Kyungsoo, thrusts unrelenting, the snaps of his hips jarring and violent.

 

“I’m close,” Chanyeol leans forward to kiss Kyungsoo. When he’s close enough to Kyungsoo, he says in a slight whisper, his voice husky and deep, “Come for daddy.”

 

Kyungsoo is gone. They ride their orgasms together, particularly Kyungsoo’s extends because even after Chanyeol had come, he continues to thrust—Kyungsoo is seeing stars. Chanyeol pulls out, collapsing on the bed, pulling the covers over both of them. “That was great.”

 

 

[  ;  ]

 

 

“Thatwasso _weird_.” Kyungsoo says in one breath. Chanyeol enters the room, a glass of water in hand.

 

“Ugh, I know, right.” Chanyeol cringes, takes up the space next to Kyungsoo and wraps his arm around his torso. “It was hot though.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs. He rests his head on the crook of Chanyeol’s arm. “But you did great, baby.” Chanyeol holds Kyungsoo’s face close to his. “I love you so damn much.”  


“I love you too.” Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol plant a kiss on his forehead. “You never had a reason to be jealous though. I doubt there’s anyone else that has a bigger dick than you.”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol laughs and nuzzles a side of his cheek onto Kyungsoo’s hair.

“But if I’m being real, other than Jongin. I mean his dick could be longer, maybe even thicker, than y—,” Chanyeol pinches Kyungsoo’s ears and his words are cut short.

“I said his dick _might_ be bigger. Key word: _might_. Hypothetically speaking, if his dick were in my ass it’s not like adjusting to a bigger size is much fun. Plus, I never said it’s actually bigger than—,”

“STOP IT.” Chanyeol says in a rather high pitch, his voice breaking. Kyungsoo holds back a laugh. “I don’t want to hear any more Jongin’s dick hypothetically being inside your ass, not when mine was _actually_ just in it.”

“Why are we having this conversation...”

**Author's Note:**

> if i don't post anything else after this
> 
> it means satan has finally called for me .
> 
> writing this fucking killed me,, bUT enjoy the fic :DD !! jesus christ


End file.
